A conventionally-known multilayer molding apparatus used for forming a multilayer molded product in which plural materials or plural colors of resins are stacked includes: a fixed platen; a moving platen free to move toward and away from the fixed platen in a mold opening/closing direction; a rotary platen provided between the fixed platen and the moving platen to be movable in the mold opening/closing direction and rotatable; and two injection machines facing the fixed platen and the moving platen respectively. Male molds of the same shape are mounted on the surfaces of the rotary platen facing the moving platen and the fixed platen respectively, and female molds to be combined with the male molds of the same shape on the rotary platen to form cavities of different shapes are mounted on the fixed platen and the moving platen respectively. (See Patent Document 1)
Known another multilayer molding apparatus includes: a fixed mold having two pairs of mold cavities having different shapes; a fixed platen mounted with the fixed mold in a horizontal direction; two injection machines provided in parallel with the apparatus's longer direction and capable of performing injection-filling into the respective mold cavities of the fixed mold; a moving mold having a mold core to be combined with the two pairs of mold cavities of the fixed mold having different shapes to form different cavities; a mold holder for guiding the moving mold by a displacing cylinder such that the moving mold slides in a horizontal direction perpendicular to the mold opening/closing direction; and a moving platen mounted with the mold holder and free to move toward and away from the fixed platen in the mold opening/closing direction. (See Patent Document 2)